Ariadne's Birthday
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Warning! EROTICA! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! EROTICA! You have been warned! **

** Takes place after the event's of "Ariadne's true love" and "Arthur's Ghosts". You don't have to read them but it may make more sense. This had turned into a big series that started with "A week at this level" which I will re-do soon.**

** All you have to know is that they are married and have two kids. **

**Ariadne's Birthday**

1.

~ Arthur was making love to his wife. The pretty Architect was meeting his movements unenthusiastically as he finally came down from his own release.

He was kissing her sweetly before he rolled off. His hands cupping the face he so dearly loved looking at. He was surprised she looked uncomfortable.  
"Did I hurt you?" He whispered, still out of breath.  
"No. No, it's fine." She said shifting slightly.  
"You didn't come?" He panted, feeling hurt.

"No, not really. But it's okay. It was fine." She told him. She covered herself with the sheet and moved away from him.

"It wasn't good?" He asked. Not able to hide the feeling of being insulted.  
"It was good." She assured him. Her voice betraying her.  
Arthur was still breathing hard as his wife settled herself in bed. He could tell she hadn't enjoyed their coupling as much as he had. It had been a problem for the past few times together. They had only recently started becoming intimate again after the birth of their son. Ariadne had been having body issues since the birth and her ill planned crash diet hadn't helped.

"Was it something I did?" He asked. Still unable to believe she hadn't climaxed when she always had before.  
"No, it's fine." She said again.

"Maybe you should talk to your doctor." He suggested trying to pull her closer to him. "Your having problems get aroused."  
"I'm not having trouble getting aroused, Arthur." She said coldly.  
"So it _is_ me." He bit back. His body happy and relaxed but his temper perking back up.

"No." She said feeling defensive.

"So what is it?" Arthur asked. A feeling of deep frustration coming over him.

"I don't know." She said wishing this conversation was over.  
"Do you think it's because of the baby?" He asked.

"Can we stop talking about this?" She asked. "I'm really tired. Darcy and Dominic kept me on my feet all day. It was Mrs. Mills day off."

"I'm sorry, Ariadne." Arthur sighed kissing her neck as she rolled away from him.

"It's fine." She whispered as he spooned around her.

~ "You think it's because of the baby?" Arthur asked Cobb the next day.  
"Could be." The Extractor concluded. "The female orgasm is an tricky thing."

"You and Mal ever had this problem after the kids came?" Arthur asked as the two friends sipped coffee.

"We had that problem before we were married. Can't hit a bulls eye every time." Cobb said with an amused little smile normally found on the Forger.

"Well, we never did till now. We were always really good sex wise." Arthur said. This new development troubled him.  
"Lucky you." Cobb grumbled.  
"I don't think I'm doing anything different." Arthur mused.

"Maybe that's the problem." The Extractor offered.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Arthur asked rolling his eyes at Cobb.  
"Maybe an old fashioned date night?" Cobb said. "Take her out like you used to before the kids came. You can leave Darcy and the baby with Sarah and I."  
"Ariadne and I have been meaning to speak to you about Sarah." Arthur said putting his coffee down. Cobb looked surprised.

"You don't like her?" The Extractor asked.  
"No, we like her. We really do." Arthur said hurriedly. "Ariadne especially. Just, your not fooling us. Your two are a couple."

"No were not." Cobb said shaking his head.

"Dom." Arthur said. "Come on, it's alright to be with someone again. Were happy for you."

"Were not a couple." Cobb said not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"If you say so." Arthur shrugged. "So, date night?"

"Couldn't hurt. Change things up a little. Right now she might feel like too much of a mommy." Cobb said with a shrug. Glad they had changed the subject. "Take her out and romance her. Make her feel desired again."

~ Ariadne felt like a zombie mommy.

The Dominic had been teething and his cranky wails had woken her up last night and they didn't end till this morning.

"You look _horrible_." Sadie said examining her own nails. They were painted a bold shade of pink, brown, white and yellow. Making the leggy woman's nails look like a banana split.

Ariadne threw her friend a hard look before tossing the last of Darcy's toys in the toy box. Sarah had taken the kids out for a play date and left the Architect with some much needed alone time.

Arthur didn't want his wife hanging out with Sadie anymore after the incident of Ariadne's dieting, but he was not the type of man to forbid her to do anything. Ariadne wasn't the time of woman to blindly obey her husband either.

"Try staying up with a fussy baby all night and see how you look." Ariadne said.

"Well, thank God I'll never have to find out." Sadie rejoined.

The leggy woman looked up at her friend brightly.

"Let's take a spa day." She suggested. "Just you and me."  
"All I want to do is sleep." Ariadne said thinking about crawling into her nice comfy bed.

"You can sleep anytime." Sadie said petulantly. "Think how happy your Arthur will be once he sees you have started... looking like yourself again." She said looking for the right words.

"What?" Ariadne asked. She gave Sadie a curious look.

"Well, I know you haven't been waxing since you got pregnant." Sadie said. "You told me your Arthur really liked that. Why not do that again? Maybe get a facial and your hair done?" The tall woman went to light one of her foul smelling cigarettes.

"Don't light that indoors." Ariadne said plucking it from her fingers. The last thing Ariadne needed was Arthur freaking out over their home smelling like a whore house.

"And it's fine." Ariadne said. "Everything is fine."  
"It's _not_ fine. You must make yourself feel sexy again." Sadie told her. "You can't feel sexy in sweats and limp hair and no make up."

~ Arthur came home a few hours later. He hated seeing Sadie. The memory of what the spider legged woman put his wife through after their son was born still bothered him.

"Sadie." He said curtly as he held the door open for her.

"Arthur." She huffed briskly as she stalked out of the apartment on too high heels in an unfortunate lime green.

"I wish you wouldn't hang out with her anymore." He grumbled as he shook off his coat.  
"She's not _that _bad." Ariadne said. "Although she did point out that I've let myself go."

"You have not." Arthur barked. His wife was beautiful even in nothing but sweats.

Ariadne caught their reflection in the hall mirror and shifted uncomfortably next to him. She looked an odd match next to the immaculately dressed Point Man. He was wearing a new dove gray suit with matching vest and a handsome red tie. She was dressed in pink sweats that should have been washed yesterday.

_'Sadie is right, I have let myself go.'_ She realized.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "You'll feel a lot better once we have our day out." Sadie was saying as the leggy woman and the petite Architect exited the cab. "You must feel depressed looking like this." She added.

Ariadne sighed. Sadie could be so blunt sometimes. It had always been her way. Ariadne caught her own reflection in the mirror and had to concede that her friend was right. The Architect didn't look like her old self. Her face was worn and her hair was lank and dull. She wore too big clothes and just hadn't taken the time with her appearance that she used to.

"I'm not depressed." Ariadne lied. "It's just being a mom changes you."

"Well you can still be a mother and look good." Sadie said harshly. "There is no excuses for this." She added plucking at Ariadne's favorite T shirt. A shirt that was old and faded and stretched out of shape.  
"We need to buy new clothes after leave here." Sadie added.

"I don't need new clothes." Ariadne said sounding like Darcy whenever she didn't want to do something.

"Yes, you do." Sadie snapped. "How can you feel good if you don't look good?"

Ariadne said nothing. Her mind working to the last time she and Arthur were making love. She just hadn't been in the moment with him. It wasn't anything he did, it's just she couldn't get in the mood as easily as she used to. The whole thing had felt like a chore and it had never been like that with Arthur.

She felt guilty for blaming her son for her drop in her libido. She just had trouble thinking of herself as a sexual creature lately.

"Full body waxing... facial... mud wrap." Sadie commanded the over eager attendant. "I also think a new haircut and maybe some highlights... definitely makeup."

Very quickly, the Architect was stripped and hearing the painful ripping of the waxing. She gritted her teeth as that feeling of being more naked then normal came over her as she was now removed of all hair. The cool air hit her defenseless body and she was glad for the robe the attendant gave her.

~ The facial was much nicer. A pleasant attendant used aroma therapy to relax her before giving her massage and wrapping her face in a hot cleaning cream.

"Sadie?" Ariadne asked as both women looked like something from a science fiction movie. Their bodies smothered, cocoon like, in a mud wrap.

"What?" Sadie said crankily from her green face mask.

"Have you ever had trouble... I mean... when you and Eames are... together?" Ariadne asked. Not sure how to ask these things.

"That man is nothing but trouble. I hid that cane and he just went and bought another one." Sadie said relaxing back into her wrap. "He never takes into account that I'm the one who has to be seen with him."

"No, that's not what I meant." Ariadne said feeling her pours open up under the facial mask.

"You and Arthur aren't fighting are you?" Sadie asked.

"Not really. Just when were together... I can't seem to get into it." Ariadne said feeling silly.  
"You need to get naughty. You have your own part in making love. It can't just all be on him. You have a role to play as well." She said simply.

"What should I do?" Ariadne asked.  
"Well, when the thrill started to go with Eames, we played tie up and spanking games with each other." Sadie offered.  
"Oh." Ariadne said feeling nauseated.

"But I doubt your Arthur would be any good at that." The leggy woman said carefully sipping some champagne through a straw. "You can always do a little role playing." She offered.  
"Not what I had in mind." Ariadne sighed. This was no help at all. She could never imagine her and Arthur doing those kinds of things.

"Fine, you prude." Sadie said. "But if your not having orgasms, it's something that won't fix itself."

~ Ariadne let the hair dresser talk her into a style she wasn't used to. Straitening her dark hair and sweeping it up into an elaborate twist.

"Make up!" Sadie shouted as her own tresses were having unfortunate red streaks put in.

The make up artist didn't ask Ariadne's permission before she started applying heavy shades of dark eye liner and shadow.  
"Make her look more sophisticated. Darker." Sadie instructed as she had her own nails painted neon pink and green.

When her makeup was done, Ariadne gasped in horror. She didn't recognize this person in front of her. Her eyes looked bigger and brighter. The dark lipstick made her lips look fuller and her skin looked shockingly good and brighter.

"Much better." Sadie said as Ariadne thought she looked like a movie star. "We'll take products!" Sadie barked at the oh so happy attendants.

~ "Sadie, I don't think so." Ariadne laughed at the tacky see through teddy the leggy spider woman showed her.  
"Why not?" Said asked feeling insulted. "Look, it comes with edible nipple covers!"  
"No." Ariadne hissed flushing red as she looked over more conservative slips and gowns.

"There is nothing wrong with acting a little naughty with your own husband." Sadie scolded. "And get away from those granny gowns. I bet you have thousands of them at home!"  
"Well, I' not wearing that!" Ariadne huffed looking at the zebra print two piece Sadie was holding up.

"This isn't for _you_. It's for me. I'm dressing like a zebra and Eames is going to hunt me!" She growled.

~ "I'm not sure about this." Ariadne said looking at her reflection in the mirror. With the dark makeup and heavy eyeliner, the black see through nightie made her look like someone else entirely. Sadie had sworn that it would be better without panties and bra but a sales lady was kind enough to bring nude colored underwear.

"It looks fabulous." Sadie said as she looked appraising over the Architect.

Ariadne had forgotten how much the waxing made her delicate parts feel so much more exposed. The silky underwear made her squirm as she tried to find comfort.

"We'll take it." Sadie said to the hopeful sales woman.

~ Even though Ariadne had plenty of clothes at home, Sadie insisted on shopping for new ones. Ariadne was happy that she could fit into her old size with ease again. She had allowed the leggy woman to talk her into a slinky black dress that hung on her body like it might fall off and complimented her dark make-up.

"During dinner, take your panties off at the table, so no one can see, and put them in Arthur's pocket." Sadie told her as they caught a cab home. "He'll love it."  
"No, I'm not doing that!" Ariadne barked as her body flushed red.

~ Ariadne wasn't the type to spend a lot of money on anything. She never bought clothes for herself or anything over the top without speaking to Arthur about it first. He never had a problem with her spending and encouraged her to buy what she wanted. But she wasn't raised with the kind of money he was and still wasn't used to this lifestyle.  
She was not looking forward to explaining the exorbitant price tag of her day out with Sadie. She had bought makeup, hair products, underwear and clothes. All of it making her head hurt with the excess of it.

~ Sarah still had the kids and a voice mail on her cell let her know they were fine as the Architect retouched her makeup after she dressed in the black dress. She really did look another person. An alternate universe version of herself. Someone who was dark and sexy. Someone who was dangerous to even look at. She felt very confident as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was so strange how such a thing as new hair and makeup, combined with new clothes had boosted her self esteem.

She heard the door slam and hoped off her vanity chair to greet her husband.

Arthur hadn't noticed the Architect right away as he strolled into the bedroom. He was so used to seeing her, he just took for granted she was the same as always.

"I'm going to have to fly to New York next week. Mcline thinks we have a buyer for the company but I have to ensure they won't break it up and outsource the workers." He grumbled. The selling of his father's company was becoming harder then he thought.

"Arthur?" She asked. Her voice small and timid.

~ The Point Man turned and had to look twice at the woman there. She was his wife, yet she wasn't. Her makeup was darker and more professional then he was used to. She looked like a movie star from the forties. Her hair strait and wrapped elegantly away from her face. Her black dress cut low on her body that caused his breathing to stop for a moment.  
"You... you had a nice time out with Sadie?" He asked as she looked worriedly at him.

"She wanted me to get ready for my birthday dinner." Ariadne explained.  
"I see." Arthur said feeling his mouth grow dry. His dislike to Sadie subsiding a little.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "I guess this means you like the new look." Ariadne giggled as her husband's breath hungrily nipped her neck and ears. She tried not to mess up her lipstick as her teeth wanted to bite her lip. Arthur's kiss on her earlobe, making her body respond as if waking up from a long sleep.

"I like it." He murmured into he ear as she squirmed against him.

"Arthur." She said sternly as her felt up her body. His strong hands taking possession of her breasts.

"_Arthur_." She said more forcefully pushing him away.

He was so much stronger then her, his body hard and immovable. Yet, he allowed her to move him off. His eyes sparking with a dangerous fire.

"You have to get dressed. Remember?" She said calmly. She kept her hand on his chest. Forcing the Point Man to keep his distance. "Your taking me out tonight." She said hopefully.

He looked so angry. Like he wasn't her husband at all. But her makeup, her dress and hair made her feel oddly powerful. Like a seductress who could tease and torment a man. One who could control even the Point Man with a simple look.

"No, we can stay home." He whispered. His voice a heavy growl.

"No." She said more forcefully. As if she were talking to Darcy or one of the other children. "You need to get dressed. Were going out." She told him. Making sure to wet her lips slightly.

Arthur looked ready to devour her. To pull her kicking and screaming to their bed and ravish her all night.  
"Go get dressed." She said soothingly. "Go on."

~ Reluctantly, Arthur turned away from her. She looked so different, and yet, she was his wife. She was the woman he married, the woman who gave birth to his son. Yet she was in a stunning black dress with thin straps holding it up and a plunging neckline that showed the curves of her breasts in a way he was scared have other people see.

He went into his closet and looked over one of the three tuxedos he owned. It was always handy to have your own formal wear. He had them made especially for him and each one was slightly different and elegant.

He chose the black coat with a bow tie. Swiftly placing on the cufflinks his wife had got him to wear on their wedding day. He tried to push the thought out of his mind how appealing the woman in his bedroom looked just now.

'_She's mine_.' He thought greedily as his eyes caught the wedding band on his ring finger. '_She's all for me_.'

He felt giddy with excitement. As he finished dressing, he went to the safe hidden in his closet and took out a heavy, wooden box. It looked like an old fashioned cigar box, only smaller. Inside was lined in soft black velvet and tucked safely inside that, was Ariadne's birthday present.

~ She had to remind herself to breath as she smoothed out her dress. Her panties were uncomfortable and she couldn't decide if they were too big or too small. They kept slipping and sliding off her hips and annoying her. She wasn't used to these barely there things Sadie insisted she wear.

"I was going to save this for dinner." Arthur was saying as he came out of their closet. "But I think, I want to see it on you now." He said moving behind her and kissing her bare shoulder.

She looked up at her own reflection in her vanity and saw her handsome husband. She was proud of him. They way he looked in her favorite tux. She was happy to see that she looked like she belonged with him now. No longer the frumpy house wife with they young kids pulling on her.

"What's this?" She asked not able to stop the smile that took over her face as he delicately placed a wooden box on her lap.

"Open it." He ordered as his hands went to her shoulders. His lips in her hair.

She felt nervous about opening what must be her birthday gift. Arthur was always very careful about gifts for her. He took his time with them and they were always unique and special. He denied her nothing, but when he gave her something without asking, it was truly special.

"Oh my God." Ariadne whispered as the black velvet made her eyes go to the stunning necklace resting there.

Diamonds. Not very large but brilliant none the less. They were set in a linking chain. None of them more pronounced then the other. They were set and linked in a heavy platinum and at a casual glance, the necklace looked like an ordinary silver chain.  
"Arthur." She said running a hand over what must have been millions of dollars worth of gems.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"Arthur, it's too much." She breathed, feeling dizzy.

"No it's not." He told her curtly. He pulled the necklace rudely from the velvet bedding and his warm hands were on her neck. The coldness of the platinum lacing around her neck. Cooling her hot skin. The heavy gems weighing her down.

"I didn't get you anything when Dominic was born. I'm sorry." He whispered. "My wife, the woman who gave birth to my child, she needs something special."

Ariadne found if difficult to breath as her husband nimbly clasped the back. The necklace sat beautifully on her neck. Not too garish or opulent looking. It went perfectly with her black dress. Only the flash of the diamonds as they hit the light, the weight of it, let her know the necklace was not just any piece of jewelry.  
"It's... It's too much." She said putting her hand over it. Praying it would stay in place and she wouldn't lose it. She wasn't used to wearing jewelry. Her heavy silver bangle bracelet and blue sapphire engagement ring, both given to her by Arthur, were her only adornments. The bracelet she never took off, not even in the shower and loved it's secret message she shared with no one.  
"Do you like it?" He asked kissing her neck again. She felt her legs separate and her breathing pick up. Her body stirring to life as she fought back tears.

"I love it." She whispered.

Arthur's hands were on her leg. Wanting to travel up her dress as he was kissing he neck.

"You look so beautiful." He growled into her ear. "Let's go to bed."  
"No." The seductress whispered. "You have to take me out. You need to behave yourself."

"No." Arthur whined almost childlike. A child not getting what he wanted.

The seductress kissed him carefully and then abandoned him. Leaving the poor man sitting there, his body starving for her.

"Come on, Arthur." She said pulling on a blood red wrap. Covering the pale skin and expensive necklace.

The Point Man was breathing hard as he looked over his wife. She only faintly resembled the pretty lady who met him at the door each evening with his son in her arms and dinner waiting. Kissing him on the cheek and asking about his day.

'_Is it considered cheating to want this woman?_' He thought as he wanted to pull this strange beauty onto the bed he shared with his wife and ravish her.

"Arthur." The seductress said. Her voice commanding as he found himself standing to do just that. His need hurting and wanting to take control.

"It's time to go." She said breaking his control and making it hers.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Arthur was thankful she had pulled the ruby colored wrap over her shoulders. Her body was too reveling in that dress for his taste. At least, not in public. Not where other men could see her and desire her. He knew what other men would think when they saw her. Saw those soft curves, so easily within reach.

He wore an angry scowl as the valet opened the door the luxury black sedan he used as the family car. The doorman nodding at the handsome couple as the strange beauty let they wrap fall off her shoulders, revealing the back of her dress which was noting more then her pale skin, to the cool damp weather. He wanted to pull this creature back to bed with him and take her. Instead, he had to wait and suffer. As he knew he would suffer all through dinner till he could get her home again.

He was glad the family car looked elegant enough to take the seductress out in. He had chosen the safest car on the market with his daughter and newborn son in mind. It didn't hurt that it looked good to.

Arthur opened the door for his lady as the valet left the car running for them. He was grateful he had remembered to take the baby's car seat out as well as Darcy's toys and the kids music out of the CD player. He wanted no hints that this was a family car tonight.  
"Where's the car seat?" Ariadne's voice came out of the seductress' mouth.

"Oh no. No talking about kids or anything like that." Arthur scolded gently.

The seductress was back. A sly, little smile on her lips.  
"Tonight, it's about us." He whispered as he pulled into traffic.

~ Ariadne was enjoying her game too much. Her poor husband looked uncomfortable. He had shifted in his seat twice now, and she had been married to him long enough to recognized when he was feeling aroused. His eyes, distracted. His body tense. The way he shifted in his seat, always looking for a more comfortable spot.

She had to admit that she was feeling strangely excited herself. Perhaps it was the dress, the makeup, the hair style or the fresh waxing. She felt oddly strong and powerful. Like she was almost someone else. Rather then fight it, she ran with it.

~ Arthur was moving his head away from her fingers as they tickled his ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" The lady beside him whispered.  
"Just a little hard to drive with you doing that." Arthur said trying to concentrate on the traffic as it started to rain.

"Sorry." Ariadne said in a voice that said she wasn't sorry at all. Her lips curling into a cat like smile.

"Let's just get to the restaurant and eat... then we can go home." Arthur grumbled. He wondered how he would make it through dinner without touching her. He longed to dip his palm into the that black dress and caress her breast.

He shook his head, freeing himself of those thoughts.

"Alright." Ariadne said smoothing her dress down. Noticing how her husband's eyes kept darting to her plunging neckline. A car honked rudely at them as Arthur's attention was snapped back to the road.

~ The restaurant was amazing. Ariadne's eyes were drawn upward to a heavily decorated ceiling and it's sparkling chandeliers as a small orchestra played string instruments on stage. Their soft, gentle music perfectly suiting the elegant atmosphere. The other dinners were almost all couples. All adults, no children in sight and that made her breath a sigh of relief.

They were guided by the host to a more exclusive dining area. Ariadne keeping her hands locked on her husband's arm as he gallantly guided her to their table.

She noticed with pleasure that the other women in the restaurant were looking at this handsome man who was with her. A man so dashing in his finery that they were surly seething with jealousy that he was taken. That he proudly wore a gold wedding band on his left finger. That he had given _her_ a ridiculously expensive necklace that glittered around her neck. That she was _his_ wife and had _his_ child.

The Architect sat a little straighter at all these thoughts as the Point Man took his seat close to her. They were in a cozy booth with an impressive view of the stage and almost tucked out of sight.

"This place is amazing." Ariadne breathed.  
"I've been meaning to take you here for weeks now." He said in a whisper as he looked over her. His eyes leering at the well of cleavage her black dress presented. She had checked her wrap at the door and he felt she looked too undressed for their dinner. Her skin, as smooth as cream showing off too much skin with only thin straps keeping the dress up.

The waiter interrupted the Point Man's thoughts with his offensive invasion. He jubilantly told them of the specials as Arthur gave him a scowl.

"The house special will be fine." Arthur grumbled and he was sure their waiter was looking at his wife. Sure that all the men here were gazing at her and thinking about what they wanted to do to her.

"White wine." Arthur snapped as the waiter tried to present them with the wine list.

~ The Point Man waived off the intruder and the couple were alone again.

"Thank you, for tonight." Ariadne said leaning closer to her husband. Their heads conspiratorially close as their words were nothing more then whispers.

She squirmed in her seat. The panties she had chosen to wear tonight had been a mistake. They shifted uncomfortably on her and didn't want to stay in one place.

She was suddenly seized with an insane idea. An idea that, once it took hold in her mind, wouldn't be ignored. She was filled with a giddy braveness as they watched another couple arguing loudly in the table in front of them. The woman, in her hurried accent calling her lover a coward. The whole spectacle making very interesting entertainment for them.

Shifting slightly, She pushed her panties down with her hands over her dress. The thin, lacy fabric sliding easily down with little effort. Arthur was so busy watching the bickering couple, he didn't seem to notice her careful, purposeful movements.

She felt the lacy fabric slip off her knees and fall down to her ankles. The table blocked them from view of the other dinners. Pretending to retrieve her napkin, she leaned down slightly, her feet kicking up to meet her fingers. Before Arthur noticed, her black lacy panties were in her hands. They were so small and insignificant, she could easily hide them.

The couple was still fighting and drawing the attention of restaurant. Arthur's arm was around her shoulders as if to protect her from the scene. The feel of the dress without underwear on was oddly liberating and erotic. She could feel the air much better on her freshly waxed skin. Her sex prickling at the feel of being so exposed, and in public to.

She felt her husband's hand on her bare shoulder and made sure he noticed when she slipped her panties into her coat pocket.

~ Arthur had been watching the fighting couple and thanked God his wife wasn't like that woman who was shouting at her lover. His wife was the envy of all other women here. The men were all looking at the petite Architect and he draped his arm over her shoulders. More possessive then protective.

He wasn't sure what she was doing when her small hands fished into his pocket. Looking for something or placing something in them. He turned his attention to her out of curiosity. Her big, heavily darkened eyes looking back at him teasingly.

He almost didn't see it. Almost missed the black lace sticking out of his jacket pocket. He knew right away what they were as his wife tucked them into his pocket.

"They were uncomfortable." She said innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur felt his face burn. His wife's underwear was tucked into his jacket pocket. She was casually sipping the white wine the waiter brought as if she hadn't done anything.

The abused Point Man had to shift in his seat again. That insistent need, that defined all men, was growling into life. All at the idea that this mean spirited nymph had so boldly removed her panties in a crowded restaurant and put them in his pocket, and he wasn't able to do anything about it.

She was sitting there, so close yet miles away from a well deserved ravishing, and he could do nothing. The restaurant was too crowded, too many people would see. He could always asked for the check and take her home right now. Would he even make it to the car?

He shifted in his seat again as he caught that cat like little grin flight over her face.

"Think this is funny?" He asked.

"Very." She said dryly.

"Well, we'll see who's laughing when I get you home." He growled in an angry whisper.

She looked unafraid at his idyll threat. She shrugged and her hand casually dropped off the table and landed "accidentally" on his growing hardness.

Arthur jumped slightly at the contact. His wife's knowledgeable hand roaming up his shaft. His member protected by his clothing, and their actions hidden from view by the table cloth.

"Ariadne." He said angrily as his hand cupped hers. He wanted nothing more then to allow her to pleasure him. Allow her hand to explore and liberate him. He wanted to pull her off this reclusive booth and lay her on the pristine table, spread her legs and take her. Their carnal act for all to see.

He steeled himself and tried to push her hand off him. She wasn't even looking at him as her hand moved around his shaft. Applying pressure that made the Point Man shift in his seat again. His eyes worriedly looking at the other patrons. Wondering if they were betraying any hint as to what they were doing.

Slowly, the Point Man leaned back in his seat. The privet booth allowing them to be closer then at a normal table, and allowed his wife's torments. Allowed her hand to run up and down his member that was still trapped in his pants. He dared not look at her. Both of them kept their eyes on something, anything, else as her hands ran carefully up and down his hardening member.

He shifted uncomfortably again as she nimbly pulled down his zipper. His breathing coming hard as he couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to have his wife handle his manhood in a public restaurant. Where people were casually going about their business with no idea what they young couple was doing. His head rushed with the excitement of it and he pulled her closer to him.

Hoping her body would shield him in case they failed to remain discreet. Outwardly, they looked normal. His arm still draped around her as they drank their wine and looked at anything but each other. Inwardly, he was ready to break.

He felt the air hitting his need as his wife carefully took hold of his favorite body part. He looked anxiously around to ensure no one was watching and placed his napkin over his lap as she started moving her hand up and down his member. The feel of her warm hand on his hardness making his head spin with the joy of it. The thrill of this happening in with others so close by and the very real threat of being caught.

~ Slowly, slowly. Her strong hand and fingers pumped him up, and up. Her thumb rolling over his head making him lean back slightly and scowl. His breathing hard and ragged. She knew what she was doing. She had been his wife, as well as his lover, for long enough to understand what he wanted. He had shown her what he liked and she had been an apt pupil in his teachings.

She could command him so easily. Her own body rushing with adrenaline over the power she had over him, the fear of others seeing them, and the fact that they were doing such a thing in this public place.

She tried not to blush as she moved her hand slowly down. A smile pulling on her face as she heard a soft, appreciative groan and gasp coming from the Point Man. His body shifting as he wanted to giver more of him.

His face looked angry, but his need in her capable hands, was wrathful. He was allowing it. Allowing her to torment him. She had been surprised by that. Arthur was so discreet, so reserved she hadn't expected him to let her handle him in public this way. Their intimate time, especially after they had been married, was always regulated to the bedroom.

She had been a little surprised at herself. That she had been brave enough to do this. First shedding her panties and so casually putting them in his jacket pocket. As if asking him to hold her car keys or lipstick. She felt emboldened by her sudden recklessness. Her dress, hair and makeup made her feel like another person. A women who took her panties off in public. A woman who fondled the good looking man next to her with only a table cloth to conceal them.

Slowly, slowly, her hand came back up again. Her thumb rubbing his head and then sank back down his shaft. Her poor husband, no doubt out of his mind right now, was trying desperately to act normal. His face seeming murderous as he tried to keep his upper half composed.

"Your dinner, Sir." The waiter barged in on their very privet moment. Arthur snapped to attention and moved his wife's hand away from his excited member. The cloth napkin quickly moving over the engorged maleness as their waiter laid out the first course of their meal.

"The soup, Sir." The server said proudly as the Point Man looked ready to kill someone. Ariadne smiled sweetly at the waiter and then chanced a look at her husband. The look on his face almost made her laugh as he was trying so hard to act normal. Trying to keep the growing erection she had started in him from being noticed.

"Thank you." Arthur said curtly. His movement's slow as he was no doubt uncomfortable with his need released and ready for satisfaction that would not come soon.

"It is a special blend of spices mixed with our own-" The waiter started his prepared speech.

"_Thank you_." Arthur barked at the server. His control hanging on by a thread.

The waiter looked affronted as Ariadne smiled kindly at him. Her hands fold neatly on the table. The very picture of feminine innocence. The fussy server understood he had been dismissed and retreated from the couple.  
"You are in so much trouble." Arthur breathed out. A hidden rage building under his breath.  
Ariadne ignored him and took in her soup.

"This smells good." She said enthusiastically as she started eating. Her husband struggling to keep his composure as he searched for his own spoon.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ It was torture. The Point Man was sure people could see the embarrassing condition that his wife had put him in. She look perfectly coiffed and presentable. The very picture of a lady as she delicately ate her soup and asked if he thought the rain would last all night.

Arthur threw her an angry look. He was near disaster. His need growing harder then he could control. He wisely kept his cloth napkin over his lap and tried to will his erection away. It was too hard and swollen now to try and zip his pants back up. He prayed nothing would come up that would require him to stand and reveal himself.

"Well, I hope it doesn't rain all night. It's scary to drive on the wet streets." Ariadne said innocently. As if she had no idea what she had done to him.  
"Ariadne." He growled at her. "How the hell am I going to make it through dinner like this?" He hissed. His face showing real worry as his soup laid untouched. The last thing he wanted to do right now was eat.  
"Like what?" She asked pretending to be oblivious to the state she put him in.

"This!" Arthur hissed returning her hand to his erection. The cloth napkin keeping his need covered from view but he was almost rock hard.

"Oh that." She said as if she had forgotten something. She gave him a clever little smile. The seductress back and playing her tormenting games.

"Yes this!" Arthur whispered angrily. "Your taking your panties off at the table. What are you trying to do to me?"

"Well, they were uncomfortable." She said as if she had done something totally forgivable. "And the rest... well, I was a little bored."

Arthur felt his erection jump slightly as she looked sweetly at him. The seductress playing with him as if she were a cat and he the mouse.  
"Well, how are we going to handle this?" He asked as her hand was back over his shaft again. Her eyes locked with his as she looked like she couldn't help herself. He was her guilty pleasure.

He should have made her stop. They were in a public place. Someone was sure to approach their table, the server perhaps, and see him in this condition. He would be lucky if they didn't call the police for this lewd behavior.

But it was too exciting to have her stop. His sweet wife was normally the very picture of sexual innocence. Almost everything she knew, he had taught her. He had always loved the look on her face when she discovered new things about her own sexuality. He had helped her awaken a strong libido that she was still reluctant to own.

Now, what had taken possession of his wife? A woman who would never be willing to do this in public. Who preferred he initiate all their couplings.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." The seductress whispered as her teeth bit into her lip. Her eyes dancing like fireworks.

"No, your not." Arthur said spitefully as her hand moved the napkin aside and the contact of her flesh on his need was back.

"Your right, I'm not." She whispered with an evil little grin.

"When the waiter comes back, I'm asking for the check and then taking you home. Then we'll see how sorry you can be." He said leaning into her ear.

She smiled that cat like smile again.

"I'd advise you not to stand up right now." She whispered back.

She was right of course. His member was becoming more pronounced by the second. Her hand, pumping him lightly, didn't help. If he stood up, they would surely be given away as to what they had been doing in their secluded little booth, huddled so close together.

He took a deep breath and steeled his courage. It took every ounce of strength he had to pry her hand off his shaft. Covering his lap again and trying to regain his decorum.  
"Tell me how your going to make me sorry." The seductress whispered in his ear. Her hands on the table and appearing cool and collected.

~ Arthur's threat had intrigued her. She knew there was a dark side to her Point Man. That he was capable of not being a gentleman with her at times. She loved those moments with him. Times when his appetite was not easily controlled and he acted as if he was starved for her.

Wild images had gone though her mind at the idea of what Arthur would do to her once they were home. The dark current that ran through him released and wanting. She pictured all the things Sadie had talked about. Things that normally made her blush and shake her head at, now made her body stir and her blood race.

She separated her legs a little wider under the concealment of the table cloth. The air hitting her delicate folds as she let her mind play out scenarios of the Point Man ravishing her. Of her feeble attempts to flee a well deserved punishment.

"Ariadne." He said swallowing hard.

She was feeling so reckless and unashamed that she leaned over and whispered in his ear. She whispered all that she wanted him to do to her. The horrible, lecherous things the shy lover in her was afraid to even think about. She wanted him to do them now. She whispered promises of what she would do to him, what she wanted him and how she would only pretend to fight him before giving in. Allowing him to take her, over and over.

When she pulled away from the Point Man, she was proud to see the color had drained from his face and his gaze was almost cloudy. As if his mind had locked up and he needed a moment to process all of it.

~ Arthur hadn't expected his wife's hot breath in his ear. That alone had been enough of a distraction, but the things she whispered made his heart almost stop.

What had happened to the girl he had first taken after the Fischer inception? A girl who had never had an orgasm, and had to be taught almost everything. A girl who was too embarrassed to make love with the lights on at first.

Now, the things she was saying were beyond anything they had ever done before.

'_Breath_.' He told himself as she pulled away from him. The smell of her delicious perfume reaching him and making his body even more hungry for her.

"Your dinner, Sir." A voice interrupted them.

Arthur blinked and came back to reality. Their waiter had returned and presented them with their entree. Amazing smells were rolling off the plate and Arthur couldn't even appreciate it as his body raged with need for this evil creature that was in his wife's body.

"Oh this looks wonderful." Ariadne said sweetly to their server. The picture of innocent beauty. A girl who could never willfully arouse a man to near madness.

Arthur took a deep breath and tried to act normal. The napkin going back over his lap as he shifted slightly away from her.  
"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked as her refilled the wine glasses.  
"Yes." Arthur said curtly. Ariadne looked at her husband in surprise. No doubt thinking she had left him properly debilitated.  
Arthur took a deep breath.  
"I need some ice." The Point Man said calmly. Proud he had managed to control himself for now.

"Ice?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, just ice. No water." Arthur said confidently.  
"What are you doing?" Ariadne whispered as soon as their waiter's back was turned.

"Foiling your plans." Arthur hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ '_Honestly, how long does it take to get some ice?_' Arthur thought as he started to eat his dinner. It took all he resolve to start eating and ignore the erection that was concealed under the napkin in his lap.

The food was amazing and it distracted him momentarily. Ariadne ate and watched the band playing. Pretending not to notice or care about his suffering. They ate in a heavy silence for a long time as Arthur tried to will his enlarged need away. But the seductress at his side wasn't helping the cause. He would catch her sly smile or her eyes peeking at him through the heavy, smoky eye shadow. Teasing him all over again.

Finally, mercifully, the waiter brought a small dish of ice to them just as Arthur was finishing his dinner.

'_Thank God_.' Arthur thought happily.

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter asked the handsome couple.

"Yes." Ariadne piped up happily. "I see you have a special kind of cake? The house specialty?"

"Oh yes madam, but it takes 20 minutes to prepare." He said with a nod.  
"Oh, well that's fine. Were not going anywhere." She said giving her husband a sinister smile.

Arthur looked at her. He wanted to leave as soon as he was physically able. Not stay another half hour.

The waiter nodded happily and left them.  
"Well, it _is_ my birthday." She said sweetly as he gaped at her. She batted her big eyes innocently. "Oh, did I foil _your _plans?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

A scowl was back on the Point Man's face as he took her napkin and started to pile the ice cubes in it.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The seductress' voice playing with him.

"You'll see." Arthur said as her wrapped the napkin and applied the now cold compress to his erection. The effect was immediate and uncomfortable. He shifted as he could feel his member lose it's ridged hardness under the shock of the cold ice.

"Arthur." Ariadne said trying to move the ice pack off. Knowing all her evil work was becoming undone.  
"I can't exactly do what I want to do to get rid of this." He growled at her. Throwing her hand off. "So I have to make do."

"There are other ways." She whispered back. Her face enticingly beautiful in the makeup he wasn't used to seeing on her.

He glared at her. He could feel a sweat breaking out as his mind flooded with lustful ideas of how they could sneak away. His heart hammering in his chest as he swallowed hard.

"Coat check room?" Her whispered pulling close to her. The seductress' hand moving the ice away.

"Not exactly." She whispered.

The lights in the restaurant suddenly dimmed and a singer took the stage. Arthur hadn't paid attention to the band or anything else that was happening around them until the restaurant was darkened. The only light around them was the small candle like lamp that sat on their table. It cast only enough light to see their plates and the other tables were likewise bathed in darkness.

He felt her move away from him and before he could turn back to her, he realized she had slid under the table. Her movement's so quick in the darkness he had almost missed it.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as all the other people in the restaurant were focused on the stage and the singer. No one was looking at them in their secluded booth.

As the singer started her beautiful opera, The Point Man caught his breath. The seductress' hands were on his thighs, his pants. Stoking his member from her hiding place under the table. No one could see her with the table cloth concealing her body and the darkness hiding all their sins.

He gasped at her warm breath on his head. Her tongue licking it as her hands stroked him in a way she knew he liked.  
"Ari-" He croaked as the singer's voice carried throughout the restaurant. He shifted as he felt her warm mouth take him in. His erection growing harder and he tried to act normal in case anyone saw him. A man sitting alone at a secluded booth. A man who looked uncomfortable and anxious.

He felt her mouth suck him then. Felt her wet lips pull and abuse him as he gasped at the roughness of it.

"Gentle, be gentle." He whispered to her as she sucked him harder. He would have loved to see her do this. Love to see her face as she took possession of him. Instead, he was forced to pretend great interest in the singer as he felt his gratification rise higher and higher with the music. He kept his hands on the table and his face an angry scowl as her mouth worked up and down his shaft in a way he never would have expected from his wife.

He shifted as he felt his completion was close. Felt it was coming dangerously near. It would be the height of bad manners to not warn her, not protect her. Her mouth wild now on his erection. Sucking him harder as his manhood stood rock hard under the table.

"Ariadne." He panted as he handed her the napkin. He felt her take it from her hiding place at his feet and continued her assault. Her small, warm hands working him mercilessly.

He wanted to shout out his release as the singer was finishing her song. The last high note was beautiful, but even more so because his body climaxed with the song. He could feel Ariadne keep the napkin close to his member as he came hard. His body relaxing back into his seat. Totally satiated and happy to have lost the war with the seductress.  
"Baby." he groaned as he felt her move under the table. "Hurry, come back up." He whispered as the audience applauded loudly. The lights would go up soon and they would be caught. His member was softening rapidly at his completion and thankfully he would be able to compose himself.

He barely saw her slide back up from under the table. The darkness hiding the seductress well. She seated herself by his side comfortably and was back to innocently sipping her drink as she tucked the now spoiled napkin into his jacket with her panties.

"Very good entertainment they have here." She said casually as the house lights were turned up again.

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes at her.

"Yes." He said grateful he could finally put himself back in his pants and no longer had to hide that damned erection. "_Very_ entertaining."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ "What's gotten into you?" He whispered as another act took the stage. The lights in the restaurant coming up as waiters descended onto the dinning area again. Bringing food and refilling drinks.

"What do you mean?" She asked in an overly innocent voice. Her eyes wide with false denial.

"You know what I mean." Arthur said in a low growl. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he was finally able to restore his clothing to it's normal state. He had never engaged in such a thing in such a public place. Not that he hadn't fantasized about it before. But to commit the actual act, and with his beloved wife no less. It made his heart race that such a thing had happened.

She turned to him then. Her lovely makeup and hair, accented by the diamonds he had given her, making her glamorous and nothing like the sweet girl he had married.

~ '_My, how easy it is to manipulate him._' She thought as she gave the tormented Point Man her most virtuous smile.

"You not mad, are you?" She said in a voice dripping with a sugary sweetness.

"Ariadne." He breathed as his warm lips were on her bare shoulder. Kissing a trail upwards till they reached her neck and lips.

She was seized with a triumphant victory. She had never really seduced anyone and the whole thing made her feel especially powerful and beautiful. Her sex was electric and she wished that her husband's hands were on her. Abusing her desire like she had abused his need. The fact she didn't have the protective barrier of her panties, or hair, was driving her crazy.  
"Let's forget the cake." He whispered as he surfaced for air.

"No." She said sternly. "It's my birthday. I want my cake."

"Ariadne. I want _you_." He whispered as his hand went to her thigh.

How she wanted him to dip his hand under her dress and caress her. He knew how. His large hands knew how to massage and roam over her heated dampness in a way that would make his claim unnecessary for her release.  
"You just _had_ me." She said sweetly as if he were a child wanting candy and she was telling him he had enough for one day.

"_Ariadne_." Arthur growled menacingly. His face angry and dangerous looking.

"Your cake, Madam." The waiter barged in on them. Presenting her with a magnificent chocolate affair complete with caramel and strawberries.

Ariadne pulled away from the suffering Point Man to gaze with wonder at the cake.

"Oh, this looks wonderful." She sang out.  
"We can go ahead and take the check." Arthur snapped at the poor, clueless man. "Maybe a to-go box as well." He added shifting uncomfortably.

"So soon?" She asked looking at his groin. Her question not meaning that they would be leaving the restaurant so soon, but about how quickly the Point Man's lust had rebounded.

"Yes." Arthur said dryly. "So soon."

"Right away, Sir." The waiter said worriedly.

"You need to leave our waiter a nice tip." Ariadne said starting in on the chocolate cake that melted in her mouth. "You've been so mean to him."

"That's not my fault." Arthur said as his wife playfully feed him some of her cake.

"Very good." He said soberly as she kissed away the caramel that had dripped on his chin.

~ He had to admit that the dessert was very good. The seductress slowly savoring each bite. Her colored lips seeming to suck on the red strawberries.  
"Ariadne." He said breathlessly as he felt his need jump.

'_Again?_' He thought irritatedly. He had surely been satisfied by her under the table trick during the singer. How could he be coming back so soon?

He blamed her. This evil seductress and her wicked method of breaking him.  
"We need to go home." He said breathing hard. He wanted her. He had never wanted her more. He wanted to ravish this woman who oddly resembled his wife. He wanted to take her to his bed and do things to her he would never dream of doing to the sweet creature who was the mother of his son.

~ Ariadne was trying to enjoy her cake. Trying to not pay attention to the fact her husband's hand was on her thigh. She wished his hand would venture her under her dress and as the lights started to dim she saw her chance.

The opera singer was back, starting a long aria. Arthur saw the seductress give him a needful look from behind her smoky eyes. She was sipping her wine as her hand went over his. Pulling it under her dress.

~ He knew exactly what she wanted him to do. The look on her face was pleading and wanting. He denied her nothing, in all things, and refused to allow her to suffer the way she had made him suffer all evening.

Her bare sex was hot and damp as his fingers reached it. Her legs spreading as they remained fixed and composed to an outsider. Their eyes locked on the singer as Ariadne leaned back and allowed him to stroke her desire.

He was so pleased that she was hairless again. It had been his birthday present the first year that they were dating, and being pregnant and then a mother, had made her forget the waxing. He didn't blame his son for this laps in the of grooming, but he had missed it.

She moaned softly as the singer hit a high note. Her body moving in time with his hand as he made sure to rub and caress her sex bud. Loving how it was his turn to control her.  
"You have to be quite." He whispered protectively into her ear. He was loving the fact she looked so tormented and in such blissful agony. The gentleman in him not wanting her to embarrass herself with her own feverish need. Reminding her to keep her moaning down so no one would look over at them.

~ She could only nod as she felt her husband's powerful hands move over her sex. How she loved the way they possessed her like this. Controlling her like a puppet as all she could do was accept it and try not to draw attention to themselves.

What she wanted, was to scream out her pleasure as Arthur's thumb rubbed ruthlessly over her clitoris making her body spasm.

"Arthur." She panted as she lewdly spread her legs wider. Thankful that the table cloth and darkness protect them.  
"You are in so much trouble when we get home." He said in a whispered growl. His voice animal like as he pretended all his focus was on the singer.  
"I won't make it." She whimpered as her hands wrapped around his arm. She could feel the sinewy of his arms working on her wetness as she felt her climax was coming.  
"You have to be quite." He whispered to her. His voice concerned and caring as his hands were forceful and unforgiving.

She was panting as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Looking like she was moved only by the music.  
"God, I love you." She said in a small frightened voice.

"I love you to." He panted back at her. "But you have this coming." He said. As though he were giving her a punishment for her bad behavior that evening.

With the casual flick of the wrist, he sent her sex into a jolting quiver that vibrated through her entire her body. She wanted to scream as she forgot to breath. Her grip on his arm tightening hard enough to rip his jacket.

"Quite." He whispered to her as the singer was drawing out her last notes. Perfectly syncing with the Architect's orgasm.

She felt herself coming down from the reckless heights as her husband was kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked as her head cleared. His voice was now the kindness she expected from her husband. The man she loved. The man she bore a child for.

"Yes." She croaked blinking back tears.

"It's alright." He said dabbing the tears away from her eyes. An outsider thinking she was moved by the opera singer alone.

The waiter mercifully brought them their check and the Point Man made sure he and his lady were presentable before making their way out of the restaurant. Leaving a large tip for the poor waiter who was no doubt sure the gentleman was angry at him and not the beautiful woman by his side.

~ His wife looked a little like a new born fawn on unsteady legs as she tried to walk. Her husband looking uncomfortable as he tried get back to the car without anyone noticing his need wanting to be liberated from his tux.

He shook his head as they reached the valet.  
'_This is going to be a long drive home_.' He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ "How long is it going to be?" The Point Man growled to the car attendant.  
"The rain, it's harder to get to the cars right now." He explained. Cowering away from the angry man who was scowling at everything.  
"It might be a while, Arthur." Ariadne said gently as they waited in the lobby of the restaurant with over a dozen other people, anxious to leave. The pretty lady running a hand over his shoulder as he shifted slightly.

He still wanted her. His hunger for her stilled only slightly. She looking impossibly beautiful in the lobby under the soft lighting of chandeliers and richly colored wall paper. He let out a deep, frustrated sigh.  
"They need to get our car out." He said resting his large hands on her hips, pulling her body close to his. He didn't like the other men in the lobby seeing her. The ruby colored wrap sliding off her shoulders, showing too much skin. He kept his hands around her because he wanted to show that she belonged to him.

The seductress smiled up at him. She looked amazing in her own right, but compared to the frumpy women around them, she looked like some kind of dark goddess.

"You can't wait?" She whispered sweetly in his ear. Her hot breath tickling him and drawing his attention.

"Not really." He whispered back under the disguise of kissing her. Their words low and secretive among the other people who were talking loudly.

She smiled wickedly up at him.

"Oh, poor thing." She said running a hand discreetly down his pants. Her fingers dragging menacingly over the hardness he was keeping hidden. The Point Man stiffened worriedly and unfolded his jacket to conceal her evil hand.

"We are not starting that again." He growled looking at her with eyes that burned with warning.

The seductress smirked at him.  
"I think we are." She said in a mocking voice. Her eyes teasing and her hand tormenting.

"Ariadne." He said sternly as her lips curled into a smile.

She leaned closer to him. Those lips tasting his.

"There's no place for us to go." He said softly. He could feel himself break a little. He wanted to take her, wanted desperately push her to a wall and impale her while they were both still standing. Making her legs tremble with the force of their coupling.

He wanted to be brutal with her. This women who was not his wife. He wanted to take her in ways that he would never take the woman who he had married, who he had made pregnant and who gave birth to his child. He found himself enjoying the idea of the seductress as "The Other Woman". Her heavy makeup, smooth hair and revealing dress made the illusion easy to believe.

"So much trouble when we get home." He said hoarsely as he grabbed her wrist and forced her hand away.  
"Promises." The seductress teased pulling away from him. Her small, beautiful body sliding out of his grasp and into the crowd.

Arthur, uncomfortable and filled with a wanton rage was afraid to move after her. His current state would surely be revealed if he bumped into someone. The crowd was getting thicker and the complaints about the slow moving cars growing louder as the rain beat a steady, drum like rhythm, over the restaurant.

Arthur saw his lady vanish into the thickening crowd and, like Alice after that damned rabbit, he followed.

~ Ariadne felt alive. Her body feeling strangely energized and youthful as she slipped into a crowd of older women, knowing the Point Man was giving chase. She smothered a smile as she searched for a hiding place.

The coat check room would have been good, except that it was busy now with people retrieving their things. The bathrooms were likewise busy. She finally saw it, and smiled. A perfect hiding place.

~ Arthur had lost the seductress in the crowded lobby. It was a large, old fashioned lobby with a coat check room and bar for those who had to wait to be seated. Several people were waiting at the bar as the drivers were so slow tonight. All of them complaining loudly that this long wait was unacceptable.

'_She must have gone to the bathroom._' Arthur thought bitterly. The seductress hiding from him. He was oddly disappointed. He had hoped this chase would lead him to a secretive place where he could be lost to her.

He sighed and rearranged his jacket to conceal himself.

A sudden flash of red and smoky eyes caught his attention. Arthur gasped to see the seductress peeking out of a small storage closet behind the bar, waving to him.

He looked around worriedly. Like projections in a dream, the other people ignored him as he carefully, carefully slipped into the shadows. Not catching anyone's attention as he vanished into a small hallway and in into the storage closet the seductress was hiding in.

~ "What are you doing?" Arthur whispered at her as she shut the door after him and he quickly moved a crate of Merlot in front of it.

"You wanted a place more privet." She said teasingly.

"I think we both know I was talking about _home_." He said pulling this brazen woman into his arms.

"That's boring." She said and tried to suppress a giggle as his lips were on her neck. She felt reckless and a little afraid as her husband's hands were wandering down her back and cupping her bottom.

"We should have just stayed home." He said pushing her up against a wall. The wine on the shelves making a clinking noise as her body hit them.

She bit her lip as she felt her husband's strong hand journey down her thigh and pick her leg up. Throwing it over his hip.

"I wanted to make love in our bed." He said in a heated whisper as her blood felt hot and reckless as she looked at Arthur's angry face.

He shook his head as his fingers started probing her wetness.  
"But I would never_ make love_ to a woman like you." He whispered as his lips nipped her neck and went to her breasts. "I only make love to my _wife_." He added as his other hand pulled down her dress strap and exposed her breast.

She was still occasionally nursing their son and the contact of his mouth made her gasp at the sensitivity.

"Arthur!" She hissed as the solitary leg that kept her up trembled with his lips on her nipple and his finger's inside her.

His free hand went to her mouth then.

"I told you to be _quite_." He growled. His mouth temporarily leaving her nipple as she kept her leg wrapped around his waist.

She met his gaze unflinchingly as her husband penetrated her with his fingers and his other hand covered her mouth. She was suddenly seized by some kind of fearless animal. One who would bite back

~ Arthur jumped and pulled his hand away as the seductress was laughing at him. Her eyes alight with mischief.

"You bit me!" He hissed as he looked at his hand for bite marks. His heart racing at the shock of her teeth biting down on his unsuspecting flesh.

"Only a little." She said sweetly. Her eyes wide and innocent looking.

"You'll pay for that." He growled as his erection demanded attention. Her little bite had caused the blood to race hard in him. His need painful and so close to taking her.

He should have held her down. Instead, as he went to unzip his pants, she escaped. Her hands pulling up her dress, covering her errant breast and moving away from him.

"Come here." He growled feeling his need was heated and ready to take her.

"Arthur, surely they have brought the car around by now." She said sweetly as she moved the crate of wine aside with her foot and vanished through the little door.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ The teasing seductress had escaped back into the crowded lobby. Arthur took a few deep breaths and painfully walked out of the storage closet. He wife was waiting for him. Her ruby colored wrap securely covering her bare shoulders. Her dress covering the breast he longed to put his lips to again.

She looked poised and perfect as he walked slowly to her.

"I think our car is ready." She said sweetly as the crowd didn't notice the stylish young couple slip outside.

~ The rain was still hammering down, but they were protected by an awning and didn't get wet as the apologetic attendant opened the driver's door and his partner opened Ariadne's.

Arthur slipped the man a tip and tried to maneuver into the driver's seat without hurting himself. His enlarged need the seductress brought out in him making every movement painful.  
"Would you like me to drive?" She asked as soon as they were alone in the car. Arthur put the car in drive and pulled out into the rain.

She had to smile at him. He was so handsome when he was mad.

"I'm fine." He said darkly as he drove easily to their home.

"I had a really nice time tonight." She said in her sugary sweet voice.

"That's good." He said tonelessly.

She pretended to yawn.

"I'm _really_ tired." She said over it. "I was thinking we could just go to sleep when we get home."

"I'm sorry your tired." He said coldly. "But we both know that were not going to sleep tonight."

She leaned back in her seat. Her body was small and it was easy to feel tiny in the big, luxury car. She angled her petite frame into the corner and slipped off her shoes. Her small feet running dangerously up his knee, his thigh and reaching his hardness. Her dextrous toes and feet running over his need as Arthur's hand closed over her delicate pad but couldn't bare to pry it off.

"My, my." She said teasingly. "You have a little problem don't you?" She said as he poor husband stiffened uncomfortably. She smiled at how much power she had over him. Her feet moving over the hardness as they sat innocently in their car.  
"If you don't want me to pull this car over, you better stop." He said hoarsely. His throat bobbing as he swallowed hard.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" She said mockingly.

~ He risked taking his eyes off traffic to look at her. Her small body, looking like a smoldering angel in the corner of the passenger seat. His mind flooded with all the things he wanted to do just now. A simple spanking being the most innocent.

"Ariadne... Were going to be home in a little while. I need you to behave yourself." He said in a broken voice.

"Alright." She said brightly taking her feet off his groin and straitening back up primly in her seat.

~ The building had a sunken parking garage which the Point Man was grateful for. He pulled into the reserved parking space for their home and Ariadne was quick to leap out.

"Ariadne." Arthur growled as he stalked after the dark seductress. She cast him an amused, teasing smile as she kept slightly ahead of him. Forcing him to give chase.

~ They reached the elevator that would take them to their apartment, and were mercifully alone.

"I _did_ have a really nice time tonight." Ariadne said taking off her shoes. The high heels she always had to wear around Arthur hurting her feet.

He turned to her. For just a moment, he was her loving husband again. A man who cared for her above all others.

"I'm glad." He said.

~ Once the Point Man had unlocked the front door, his hands were on the seductress.

"I have to change!" She giggled in delight.  
"No, your good the way you are." He hissed in her ear as his hands roamed up her dress. Ready to tear the fabric off her body. He loved this dress, but never wanted to see her wear it again.

"Arthur." Ariadne said forcefully pulling away. Like some kind of fairy he wanted so desperately to posses, but didn't have the heart to capture such a beautiful creature.

"I got something special for tonight." She whispered as he almost chased her into their bedroom.

"Something more special?" He asked hopefully. "Is this your birthday or mine?"

~ In the large closet she shared with her husband, Ariadne changed into the sheer slip Sadie insist she get. Ariadne had thought to only wear it with the nude bra and panties but the evening's activities had made her so bold, she decided she looked better without them. The slip let ever curve, every hue and secret of her body show. She examined herself in the large floor to ceiling mirror. It was only slightly better then arriving to her husband naked.

She had to smile at herself. Pleased at how motherhood had made her body much more woman like. Her breasts were fuller and her hips softer. She was glad she had done the waxing and her body looked neat and clean.

~ Arthur was quick to undress. He ruthlessly shed his cufflinks and cumbersome adornments of his tuxedo. He had been frustrated all night and he wanted this woman in his bed, now.

"Ariadne!" He barked as he callously tossed his jacket on a nearby chair. He kicked his shoes off and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.  
"Whats wrong, Arthur?" came a voice as the seductress appeared from their closet.

She looked amazing. The black slip was see through and only pretended to cover her. He could see everything and he delighted in the vision.

"Hello." He said letting out a long breath. His need roaring at the sight of her.

Her dark hair was still pressed strait, but it was down and around her shoulders. Her makeup, still pristine and dark. Making her look like a strange, beautiful lover and not his wife.

"Come here." Arthur said weakly. His voice failing him.

As she smiled a triumphant smile as moved towards him. A shine came from her left hand. The light catching on her ring and bracelet she always wore.

"Wait." He growled.

~ Ariadne stopped. Suddenly worried as he looked angry.

"Take off that ring, the bracelet." He said harshly.

Ariadne looked at her blue sapphire engagement ring. The heavy silver bangle bracelet Arthur had given her.

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't you wearing my wife's jewelry." He growled.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ Ariadne looked at her husband worriedly. Heart heart racing wildly in her chest as the Point Man advanced on her.

"My _wife_." He said angrily. "Would never have acted like you did at dinner."

She felt afraid somehow as he came closer to her. A fear that her behavior had made him mad at her in a way that he couldn't forgive.

His strong arms were around her then, his lips claiming hers in a fierce kiss that she was powerless to fight. A kiss, not of a caring husband, but of a passionate lover who only wanted carnal things from her.

"I want to do things to you right now, I cant do to my wife." He huffed before pulling her to their bed.

~ The seductress was quick to shed her simple but elegant jewelry as the Point Man easily laid her body on the bed.  
"Your not mad?" She cooed up at him. The barest hint of his wife coming out.

"I'm furious." He grinned back at her as her hands went to unfastening his shirt and pants.

He dipped his lips back into her flesh as she undressed him. Her hips bucking up to him and her enchanting body moving with her own desire that made his body respond. She had never been like this with him before. Her hands taking charge of his clothing and removing them. A wild nymph who could only be controlled and tamed by male savagery.

"Lay back down." He whispered as she freed his raging need. The cool air hitting his hardness and he felt he was dangerously close to falling off a very high cliff.

"No." The seductress said stubbornly.

"I said '_lay down'_." The Point Man said angrily. He was ready to hold the dark angel down and take her.

"I want to be on top." She said sweetly.

Arthur stopped breathing as he felt his mind lock. His beloved wife was never seemed to like that position. She was always a little insecure about her body and the pregnancy had made her feel worse. She didn't like her husband to look up at her body as she was on top of him.

~ Arthur was nodding as she felt her blood race with her bold statement. She wanted to posses him, control him. She wanted to see him looking at her body as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She rolled away from him as she pulled him free of the remnants of clothing. His raging need hard and angry as it stood ready for her.

"Leave the slip on." He whispered as his eyes drank her in.

She smiled wickedly down at her lover as his hands caressed up her hips. Her own hands going to her desire and pleased to find she was wet and able to take him.

She felt powerful and strong as her legs straddled him. Her lover's erection was hard and unforgiving and her passage was delicate and timid about being violated by such a destructive weapon.

"Come here." He breathed wanting her to lean down and kiss him.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You can kiss your wife." She teased as her hands went to his aggravated need and wrapped her fingers around it. The Point Man breathing hard as he was now under her control. His body helpless to what she decided to do to him.

Carefully, so carefully, she inched his enlarged shaft into her passage. Despite her advanced lubrication, he was still too large and rock like for her to fit comfortably, and had to be taken in slowly.

"Ariadne." He panted as his hands gripped the flesh of her hips hard.

She felt gravity pull her small body down on him. His shaft fully penetrating her till she could take no more, stopping before she reached the hilt of his maleness.

She was breathing hard as the warmth of his need flooded her. Her desire alive with the sensation of him inside her. His penetration total and satisfying.

~ They were both breathing hard for several seconds as Arthur watched his need disappear with in her. He loved to watch himself enter her. Loved the feel of how tight, warm and wet her passage was. The look on her face as he claimed her, a look that was mixed with fear, worry and finally... elation. Her eyes fluttering slightly as her sex rewarding her with pleasure as her lover full penetrated her.

His hand dug into her hips as she sat straddled on his lap. Her leg curled under her as he had a glorious view of her body. His own privet show.

"Are you alright?" He breathed. Concern for the seductress, who was really his wife, coming out.  
She smiled softly as she started to wiggle her hips. Enjoying the feel of him inside her. Her breasts jerking slightly as she was the one taking him.

"Good girl." He whispered as he lay back in the bed and allowed the dark beauty to have him. Her body still clothed in the see through slip that hid nothing from him. The fact she was free of her wedding ring and bracelet added to the fantasy he was enjoying.

He watched as she wiggled and rode him gently. Her body responding to him with each little movement. Causing small gasps to flee her lips as he felt her sex quicken around him.

She leaned down suddenly an her lips were on his. The feel of the lacy, black slip touching his heated skin as he pushed himself into a rhythm. Making her body move up and down with him.

~ "Arthur." She whimpered as she felt her body spasm around him. Her sex was in overdrive and it was too soon in their coupling for her to climax. She felt his hands tighten around her hips and he bucked up harder as she screamed out a small released. Her sex contracting around him as the feel of his need inside her drove her over the edge. Her own body weight on her sex pulling her faster to release.

She barely registered that he had rolled her under him, her body resting passively in their bed. That his hands had pulled the slip down and his lips were barbarically sucking her nipples.

She gasped at the sharp contact to sensitive flesh. Her lover's advances merciless and unwilling to be deterred. The mating instinct too strong.

"Arthur!" She panted as her hands went to his back. Her sex spiraling out of control as he drove himself into her. Her orgasm rising back up like a rouge wave. Full of vengeful destruction as it had no where to go.

She hadn't realized she had tore at his back as he ground his hips fiercely into her. His need taking her ruthlessly as all she could do was hold on and try to keep her mind together. Her body spinning apart from the elation and release he was forcing her to feel.

She allowed him to move her body with each, unforgiving thrust as he rode her. Her slip torn and unless under her lover's savagery.

She screamed as another orgasm ripped through her as she could do nothing to stop it. Her legs spread and wrapped around him as he forced her to climax. Her body unable to control itself as she felt his lips on her neck and ears. His hands on their headboard as he used it to force himself deeper.

~ He finally came to her whimpered panting that had driven him over the edge. He was shocked that he had held out for as long as he did. His member had never felt so hard and brutal.

"Ariadne." He panted as he vaguely realized his body was sweating and he was drained of energy. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked as she looked to be sleeping. Her beautiful face tired and worn out.  
"Ariadne?" He asked again shaking her gently. The caring husband back.

Her lovely eyes snapped open and she smiled up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ They had slept for a few hours before hunger roused the Point Man awake.

"We already had a nice dinner." Ariadne said as her husband shifted out of bed.

"Didn't enjoy the food." Arthur said with a little smile as he kissed her before escaping to the kitchen. "I was a little distracted." He seemed happy and boyish all of the sudden. A state she almost never saw him in. She smiled to herself.

~ As her husband vanished to fix himself something to eat, Ariadne left their bed to take a shower. Her body felt oddly loose and limber. Added to that, a certain soreness. She had to blush at that idea. Maybe she had over done it with her poor Arthur. Driven him over the edge with crazed wanting. She could never let him know he had hurt her. She knew him well enough to know he would be upset if he thought he had harmed her.

She relaxed under the hot spray of warm water and washed away the stiff hair spray of the salon and her makeup. Loving how her breasts were still sensitive to the sharp, hot water falling on her.

She changed into a pair of pink pajamas Arthur had bought for her. The kind he always like to see her come to bed in. They weren't sexy, covering her whole body with pink, candy colored stripes and she wondered why he liked her to wear them so much. The air was drying her hair so that it curled in the nice waves she knew he liked as she scrubbed off the last of the make up and sprayed her normal lavender scented body spray over her.

She went back into their room and changed their bedding. Smiling when she saw her engagement ring and bracelet on the night stand. He hadn't acted like her loving husband at all. More like he was fucking her, then making love to her. She slipped on her bracelet and ring as Arthur came into the room, dressed only in pajama bottoms.

"There's my beautiful wife." He said kissing her sweetly. His arms wrapping around her body. "I've missed you."

She smiled as she knew he appreciated her cute, pink pajamas and her face free of makeup.

"Nice to be missed." She giggled as he kissed her wolfishly on the neck before abandoning her for his own shower.

She gasped when she saw it. Long, angry, red scratches on his back. Marring his perfect flesh.

"Arthur!" She cried as she rushed to him. A hand going to inspect the wounds on his back. He was still smiling.  
"How bad is it?" He asked with a pleased, self satisfied grin.

"It's awful!" She said. Her eyes welling up with tears as she felt ashamed of herself. "Arthur, I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was doing it!"

"Don't be sorry." He laughed as he stood a little straighter. Proud of himself. "My back is proof I did it right." He said before leaving her open mouthed and blushing hard.

~ "Owe!" Arthur snapped at her as she dabbed the deepest scratch on his back with rubbing alcohol. He was seated at her dressing table as she doctored the gashes she had inflicted on him.

"We have to clean it." She said in her best 'mother-knows-best' voice.

"It stings." He hisses as she cleaned the other scratches.

"I'm sorry." She said again. She felt awful for clawing his back up like she had. To not even remembering it made her feel worse. That smug smile on her husband's face made her press the rubbing alcohol harder into his bleeding skin.  
"Ouch!" He laughed and she was annoyed that he was so pleased with himself.

"Arthur, would it ruin the mood if we went and got the kids?" She asked as she put a dressing to the deep scratch. "I know we said no talking about the kids, but I miss them."

"Sure." He said turning to look at her. He kissed her in the simple loving way he always kissed her as they threw on jackets over their night clothes.

"I love it when your a good mother." He whispered.

~ It was almost dawn as Sarah handed little Dominic over to the Architect, and Cobb a still sleeping Darcy to the Point Man. The little girl's blond curls falling over her face as she curled into her Papa's arms and slept as if she hadn't been disturbed.

Cobb and Sarah looked contentedly after the family before going back to bed, together.

~ "I think I want Darcy to wear that necklace you gave me on her wedding day." Ariadne whispered as Arthur secured the sleeping baby in the car set and Ariadne brushed an errant strand of wild, curls from Darcy's face.

Arthur chuckled as they climbed back into the car.  
"I think were a long way from that." He said.

"It will happen faster then you think." She whispered as he pulled into the empty streets.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He asked as they drove in silence for a while.

"Yes." She said happily. "I'm glad Sadie talked me into getting the waxing and trashy lingerie."

"Sadie?" Arthur almost growled. He was still mad at the leggy spider woman.

Ariadne smiled.

"She was the one who suggested the panty trick." She told him. Her fingers going to his ear. A favorite move of the seductress.

"Oh." Arthur said. His eyebrows rising as his memory went back to their time in the restaurant. His face turned a slight red as his loathing of the spider woman eased.  
"Well, I'm glad you had a nice birthday, but it puts me in a bad situation." He added.

"How so?" She asked as her fingers played over his ear again. Distracting him.

"Well." He said trying to move her hand off his ear. The seductress coming back. "What am I going to get you next year?"

"Oh, I already know what I want." She said with a happy smile.

He turned to his wife in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Another baby." She said with a shy smile.

** I know, I know. A lot of you were wanting Arthur to confront Sadie about her evil ways, but I went another way. I don't want to lose Sadie and I think she's far to interesting to run off. **

** I really love this little family and I will write more about them very soon. **

** Thank you all so much for reading and please send fan requests. It may take a while to do, But I will try. **


End file.
